Un jour comme un autre
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Comme le dit le titre, voici un petit bout d'une journée parmi tant d'autres vue par Draco.


**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Un jour comme un autre

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Rated** : K +

**Résumé** : Comme le dit le titre, voici un petit bout d'une journée parmi tant d'autres, vu par Draco.

**Béta****correctrice** : Vivi64

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement. Remercions encore JKR pour cette aventure au cœur de Poudlard.

**Situation** : Disons que j'ai un peu modifié la fin du tome 7, sans compter l'épilogue.

**Note****d'auteur** : J'ai écrit ce texte parce que j'avais quelques minutes dans tous les trucs que je dois faire avant mon départ pour Paris. J'espère que ce mini-Os vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Mes pieds martelaient le sol et mes bras soutenaient le corps léger de Kenny contre moi.<p>

Ce dernier était attristé depuis son réveil, il ne trouvait plus le dessin qu'il avait fait deux jours auparavant afin de le donner à la serveuse du restaurant où nous allions chaque jour. Il était tombé amoureux de cette jeune fille. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider à trouver son coloriage, ayant été… suspendu, ou plutôt privé, de Magie à mon procès.

J'avais malgré tout été bien heureux d'échapper au baiser du Détraqueur, ainsi que mon père et ma mère. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à elle si nous étions là, même si je n'arrêtais pas d'entendre que je n'aurais pas mérité un tel sort, que je n'avais jamais été un assassin et autres choses auxquelles j'avais toujours du mal à croire au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Toujours est-il que j'étais là, marchant vers son bureau, la tête endormie. J'avais fait avec Kenny une grasse matinée qui s'était même prolongée jusqu'à il y a une demi-heure. Et j'avais deux envies en moi en cet instant.

Continuer mon chemin et dîner avec lui, ou rebrousser chemin et retourner sous ma couette, avec le petit dormeur au creux de mes bras ?

Dilemme… qui gravitait dans ma tête, l'alourdissant encore un peu.

Mais je fus rapidement, même trop à mon goût, devant la porte ornée d'une plaque. Je souris et ne pus m'empêcher de caresser les lettres dorées avant de frapper deux coups discrets.

Je n'allais tout de même pas y aller comme un rustre, en martelant le bois ouvragé comme l'aurait fait…

- Entrez !

Kenny, à cette voix, bougea un peu et je caressai ses cheveux, dans un geste de tendresse.

Ensuite, je ne perdis pas de temps et ouvris la porte. Il était derrière son bureau et releva la tête à mon entrée. Le sourire qui illumina son visage me rendit tout chose.

Comment aurais-je pu un jour penser à mettre de côté cette Magie qui nous liait ?

- Bonjour vous… Il est déjà l'heure ? Demanda-t-il en se levant et en venant embrasser la tête de Kenny pour ensuite poser ses lèvres brièvement sur les miennes.

- Oui, il est déjà l'heure. J'ai même un peu de retard.

Il embrassa mon cou et posa sa main sur mon ventre. Il n'était pas encore rond, ni même arrondi, mais la vie y était de nouveau. Après cinq ans depuis la naissance de Kenny, j'étais de nouveau enceint. Notre amour était si fort que la nature nous avait encore offert ce cadeau.

- Je termine de signer ces papiers et j'arrive.

Je secouai la tête, me disant que malgré toutes mes années à le côtoyer pendant ma scolarité à Poudlard, je n'avais jamais eu la pensée de le voir derrière un bureau.

Je pris place sur la chaise la plus confortable et le regardai, concentré sur son travail.

Et là, les yeux parcourant ses traits, je me dis que l'amour rendait aveugle. Parce que je le trouvais magnifique alors qu'avant la fin de la guerre… je le trouvais immonde.

Ses cheveux trop roux, ses yeux trop bleus, sa peau parsemée de taches de son, sa voix virile, sa grandeur…

Et là, je ne pouvais que repenser aux moments devant la cheminée, durant lesquels j'aimais passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux couleur feu, que j'adorais embrasser ses lèvres en liant mon regard au sien. J'avais toujours l'impression de me perdre dans un océan d'amour. Je me sentais aussi en sécurité dans l'étau de ses bras. Et… sa peau, sa peau était ce qui me rendait fou de lui. Je ne désirais que toucher son corps encore et encore, sans cesser. De mes mains, de ma bouche, de mon nez…

- Au fait, Harry nous invite pour demain soir. Ginny et lui ont une nouvelle à nous annoncer.

- Il était temps ! Je commençais à croire que le sauveur était stérile, ris-je.

Le petit se réveilla à mon rire. Il papillonna des yeux et s'assit mieux sur mes genoux. Une fois qu'il remarqua où nous étions, il sauta à terre et alla dans les bras de son père.

- Alors petite fripouille ! On joue les marmottes ?

- Avec une belette et une fouine comme pères, c'est normal, répondit du tac au tac ladite fripouille.

- Bon, j'ai fini, on peut y aller, dit Ron en se levant tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Kenny.

Je me levai ensuite à mon tour et sans attendre, comme chaque jour depuis la fin de la guerre, je suivis mon compagnon, ma moitié.

Il s'était battu comme un acharné en ce jour funeste à Poudlard où j'avais perdu bon nombre d'amis et de connaissance. Ce jour là, un « ami » de Fenrir l'avait blessé, avant de mourir sous un Avada. Mais Ron était à présent une créature magique et le destin avait décidé que ce serait moi l'être destiné à recevoir son amour. Et depuis la « reconnaissance », je ne vivais pas un seul jour sans bénir Merlin de son choix.

J'avais un époux magnifique, qui avait un travail au Ministère, j'avais la vie sauve, même si je ne pouvais plus user de la Magie et… et ma vie était enfin remplie de lumière, moi, l'enfant élevé dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà <strong>**! ****Ce ****mini-Os ****est ****publié.** _Il __fait __3 __pages __et __1.010 __mots._

**J'espère que ce texte sans prétention vous a plu.**

**Et ****sachez ****que ****j'ai ****appris ****pas ****plus ****tard ****que ****ce ****matin ****que ****les ****lecteurs ****qui ****ne ****laissaient ****pas ****de ****review ****étaient ****enfermés ****à ****Azkaban. ****Je ****dis ****ça, ****je ****dis ****rien **:p

**Non, sans déconner. Du moment que vous avez pris plaisir à me lire, c'est suffisant. Je commence à me fatiguer en tentant de faire comprendre aux lecteurs passifs qu'un tel comportement n'aide pas une bonne partie des auteurs à continuer de publier des histoires.**

**Bon, ****je ****vais ****vous ****laisser, ****j'ai ****bientôt ****une ****animation ****sur ****le ****site ****«**Mana Wyrd**» ****dont ****le ****lien ****se ****trouve ****dans ****mon ****profil. ****Si ****vous ****désirez ****vivre ****comme ****un ****élève ****à ****Poudlard ****et ****dans ****d'autres ****univers, ****rejoignez-moi**

**(^-^)**

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Mini-Os __republié __corrigé __le __11 __novembre __2011_

**Pour les amoureux d'Harry Potter, voici une vidéo qui m'a émue.**

www ./watch?feature=player_embedded&v=EUhPLb_vCkg


End file.
